


Black Magic Shaman

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Filk, M/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song parody, to Jim's favorite music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Magic Shaman

## Black Magic Shaman

by Jantique

A couple of people were kind enough to tell me how much they enjoyed my song parodies. *Heh heh!* <evil chuckle> Now I'll never stop!   


To the tune of (what else?) Santana's "BLACK MAGIC WOMAN. Lyrics by P. Green. Hum guitar solos to yourself.   


* * *

* * *

Got a black magic Shaman, got a black magic Shaman, 

I've got a black magic Shaman, he's got me so blind I can't see 

That he's a black magic Shaman, he's tryin' to make a Sentinel out of me. 

Turn your back on me, baby, turn your back on me, baby. 

Yes, turn your back on me, baby, show me that ass-wiggling trick. 

If you turn your back on me, baby, I just might pull out my magic stick. 

Got your spell on me, baby, got your spell on me, baby. 

Yes, you got your spell on me, baby, bringing me back when I zone. 

I need you so bad, magic Shaman, please don't leave me alone. 

* * *

End Black Magic Shaman by Jantique: Jantique1020@hotmail.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
